


Estrus

by SindyRa



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Tim Drake, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff, Group Sex, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Verse, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, step-sibling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SindyRa/pseuds/SindyRa
Summary: Society told Damian that omega must be small and fragile. Soft as a flower. That the heat should rather resemble a dance of passion for this beautiful, weak creature. Damian's mother thought otherwise. In those rare moments when she talked to him about love and sex, Talia insisted that his partner should be strong. Equal to him. That heat is a fight and animal instincts.But his truth was quite different.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Comments: 12
Kudos: 293





	1. Proestrus

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Эструс](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420365) by [REDBIRBy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDBIRBy/pseuds/REDBIRBy). 



"Dick, look," Tim's loud whisper pierced the languid evening bliss, "That's so cute." 

Dick sighed and obediently opened his eyes. Tim didn't usually use the word "cute," which meant something really worthwhile was going on. Not to mention the fact that his head was in Tim's lap, and that's when the pleasant stroking of his hair turned into a sharp twitch. 

The first thing Dick saw was the TV on. Some cosmic drama was silently unfolding on the screen: Tim was probably watching Star Trek again and clearly had something else in mind. Looking down at the coffee table, dick found nothing nice there either. And in general, it seemed that their living room looked exactly as usual. It was still big and bright and cozy. Dick was about to ask where Tim had seen cute when Jason came out of the adjoining room. He was clearly heading for the bedroom, carrying a pile of blankets and a couple of pillows, with the most concentrated expression on the ground. It was damned nice from Dick's point of view, but Tim clearly meant something else. Unusual. Sudden. Because Jay always took the blankets all over the penthouse and then put them back in the same nest for a long time. 

Damian followed Jason into the living room, something Dick had never seen before. He followed, stamping like a small elephant as if all his grace had dissolved into a thick sweet-and-sour smell that filled the entire penthouse. Jay into the room — Dami after him, Jay out of the room — and this one followed as if tied up. 

"He's like a duckling," said Dick, breaking down and smiling at Tim's hip, "Are you filming this?" 

Dick felt Tim's fingers dig into his hair again and sighed contentedly. 

"I'll never miss such fine blackmail material." 

Jason walked past them into the bedroom again, this time clutching a bottle of mineral water to his chest. Damian was still following him at a respectful distance, but this time he stopped and gave them a sour look: 

"I can hear everything. And isn't it your responsibility to help Jason, Tim?" 

It was a long time since Damian had called them by their last names, but at times like this, he still managed to pronounce Tim's name as a dirty curse. 

"I'm helping," Tim said, tugging impressively at Dick's hair, and he gave a feigned groan, "I've got this beast under control." 

"I'm not a beast," said Dick, smiling and fluttering his lashes, "I'm a sweet bun." 

From the looks on their faces, no one believed him. And that was right because in a way Tim was right: if Dick had his way, he would have tried to pin Jason to the nearest solid surface long ago. That, as a practice has shown, at such a time always ended for him, and for the general mood, quite sad. In the end, Damian took another look at them and went back to chasing Jason.

Dick was even a little envious of Damian at this moment. Contrary to all expectations, sexual maturation passed at the youngest almost painlessly for others, and he approached joint relations with all seriousness of the son of Talia al Gul and Bruce Wayne. If Dick had behaved like a real hormonal nightmare at sixteen — arguing with Bruce, getting into all sorts of trouble, and flirting with any humanoid creature — then Damian at that age calmly approached him and, in keeping with all the old traditions, asked for permission to take care of his Triad. At seventeen, Damian was already a confident part of their, now, Quadra. He had proved to them the seriousness of his intentions and feelings, in spite of all the drama that had resulted. After all, even in a society that encourages families of three or more people, look askance at the relationship between the same relatives, whether they are blood or not. And Dick was surprised that it was he who was most worried about it, and not Bruce. Although, of course, it was not Patriarch Wayne, according to the press, who insidiously seduced his younger brothers. 

But Damian had shown truly angelic patience, surviving both Dick's nervousness and his ban on sex until he was eighteen. And even after his majority, he did not drive horses, content with courtship and kisses. Which grew into wandering hands. In observation of sex. And then already and in the first attempts to make love foursome. Their relationship had grown noticeably stronger: Dick had almost no doubts left, Tim felt more confident with Dami, and Jason did not initially understand the whole drama, a happy man. 

But there was still the last obstacle to complete happiness — heat. 

Dick honestly didn't care about his position in the Quadra, though he probably should have. Damian was the same height as him, growing more and more like his father, and sometimes you could see him struggling with his own instincts not to challenge Dick. But despite this, and his own childish misadventures, Damian now fully recognized Dick's experience and authority. This was enough to keep Dick from worrying even during the most deliberately difficult period for the two alphas. With Tim, after their time together, there could be no problem. As a beta, Tim simply couldn't imagine Dami competing on an instinctive level. They also had one thing in common: both were originally raised in families where they adhered to strict social roles and archaic rites. They... Understood each other in this way better than Dick could have imagined. The circus never thought about it, and Bruce didn't pay much attention to it, except when dick had to play in public. 

No, the biggest problem with Damian was... 

Before Dick could finish the thought, there came a low, guttural growl from the kitchen and a short, startled yelp of surprise. He started to move, his heart pounding in his throat, but Tim grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him down hard. With a growl, Dick fell back on the sofa, not knowing where to run or why Tim — Tim! — betray him. 

"Dick, it's all right," Tim said, squeezing dick tighter into his legs. His voice was calm as usual, but there was a bitter note of fright in the smell, "Dick, it's just Damian the idiot."

Dick lunged a couple more times, almost knocking himself and Tim to the floor, and then he was quiet, beginning to understand the situation, not by instinct. The desire to protect still beats like a current right under his skin, but the rational part of his brain reminded him that Tim would not betray him. And if Timmy is calm, then there is really no danger. Which was confirmed when Dami shot out of the kitchen, red-faced and clutching his shoulder. Bitten, if Dick understood what had happened. 

"Dami?" Dick asked grimly, forcing himself to relax again. Tim approved with a low chuckle and let go of his shoulders. 

"I just wanted to help," Damian muttered, and slumped into a nearby chair, not going to explain anything else

Dick sighed and closed his eyes. Well certainly. That's exactly what he was afraid of. Jay must have dropped something, and Dami couldn't stand it, or maybe he forgot himself-tried to help omega with the nest, like any proper alpha. But got Jason. 

"We talked about it," Tim said instead of Dick. 

"I know!" Damian snapped and showed Tim his teeth, but Tim just waved him off lazily. 

"Dami, try to be careful," said Dick. He felt like a stuck record to himself, but today, like the next three or four, was almost decisive in the fate of their Quadra. 

Damian let out an exasperated sigh and slid down a little in the chair, spreading his legs. Dick winced sympathetically as he saw the fabric of his trousers bulge out at his groin. At such times, he was very, very envious of Tim, who was only involuntarily in heat when the pheromones in the air reached their critical mass. Like now, when everyone was gradually calming down, and the smell of Jay began to clog everyone else again. With a sigh, Dick resigned himself to this injustice and, without hiding, adjusted the standing member right through the house pants. Hell, if he felt like he was going to die of acute blue egg syndrome, what a truly heroic willpower Dami must have. This isn't Dick's first heat! 

Jason came back into view. But instead of walking past him, he stopped right in front of the sofa, his fists on his hips, his bare foot tapping irritably on the floor. From this distance, Dick simply choked on the smell of it and the sight of a wet spot on the fabric of his house trousers between his legs. As if through cotton wool, Dick heard Dami draw in a sharp breath and choke, and almost didn't notice how hard Tim squeezed his hair. 

"Well?" Jason asked hoarsely, clearly struggling to pronounce the words. "Here's your special invitation."


	2. Estrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please look at the tags again and enjoy!

Society told Damian that omega must be small and fragile. Soft as a flower. That the heat should rather resemble a dance of passion for this beautiful, weak creature. Damian's mother thought otherwise. In those rare moments when she talked to him about love and sex, Talia insisted that his partner should be strong. Equal to him. That heat is a fight and animal instincts.

But his truth was quite different.

And, to be honest, even the porn Damian sometimes watched couldn't compare to reality. 

Jason was as far from the traditional omega as the constellation Sagittarius was from the planet Earth. Tim, who is confused with a quivering omega, was the more vile beta. And even Dick was completely at odds with the image of the stoic rough alpha. 

And heat? Their heat was neither dance, nor a fight, nor an animal attraction. She was love. 

Damian swallowed, but his mouth quickly filled with saliva again. He swallowed again and whined thinly, unable to take his eyes off what was happening just half a meter away. 

"Be patient," Dick whispered in his ear. The older one, his alpha, his favorite, pressed his hot, living weight against Damian's back and hugged him. 

Dick's lips slid down Damian's neck, and he shuddered, pressing down on another sound of desperate desire. How could Dick look at them calmly? After all, Damian could feel how hard his cock was, and how much he wanted some relief. But Dick waited, and only occasionally rubbed his hips against Damian when it became impossible. 

Jason lay sprawled on the blankets in front of them. Wet with sweat, desire, and pleasure. His head was thrown back so that his white throat was exposed. Clinging to the blanket with her fingernails. Legs spread wide at the sides of Tim's disheveled head and narrow shoulders. Jason was moaning, loudly and openly, although it was usually a huge achievement, and Damian knew that his mind was melting from the sounds. His instinct was to push beta aside and take over omega. Roughly and quickly, until the second alpha came to his senses. But Damian was above his instincts. He did not allow himself to think of dick as a competitor, of Tim as an inferior, of Jason as something to be won.

Damian allowed himself to feel Dick's tight embrace. Seeing Tim's fingers squeeze Jason's cock while his mouth was busy with the cunt beneath it. To hear Jason choking on orgasm and almost screaming, clutching Tim's hair. To inhale the mixture of scents of their skin and excitement. 

When Jason was quiet, relaxed and just breathing hard, Tim pulled away from him. Tim's face is smeared with slick, his cheeks are feverishly red, and his hair is sticking out in all directions and Damian wants him. He wants to lick his lips and chin clean, press him against the sheet while Dick pleasures Jason. Damian even reached for Tim, caught the hand that was raised to meet him. He laced his fingers together and kissed them, lifting them to his lips, then dropped them, preparing for more decisive action. 

But Dick clearly had other plans. Because he ran his heavy cock over Damian's buttocks one last time and let go. He nudged her shoulders toward Jason. He said it when Damian growled incomprehensibly: 

"Come on, Dami. It's your turn." 

And it literally breaks Damian. Like the time Dick handed him the grease and got down on all fours himself. Like the time Jason had pressed his face against the wall, hastily unbuttoning his pants. Like the time Tim tied him to the bed and the hot red wax fell on his bare chest. 

Because it's one thing to accept and love sex without other people's rules outside of heat. Sex, where your other sex, position in society and expectations are not important. In which the whole dynamic is based on the desire to love and protect. And quite another - estrus, during which families from time immemorial maintained a strict hierarchy. The one Damian had absorbed along with the art of killing and ruling. 

"Come on," Dick insisted with a soft smile, "Jay's waiting, Dami." 

And when Damian finally looked at Jason, he was really waiting. He calmed from the first orgasm and rolled over on his stomach. And when he caught Damian's eye, he slowly lifted his ass up, leaving his chest pressed against the mattress. In this position, it is perfectly visible and standing member with a bump of an underdeveloped scrotum and red, swollen and wet from heat labia. And it took Damian a moment to realize that Jason was presenting himself to him as an ordinary omega. And when he did, he could no longer resist the urge. 

With Dick's permission, Damian dropped to all fours, his lips brushing against Jason's wet thighs. In this close proximity, its smell overwhelmed all others, and the taste of slick intoxicated better than strong wine. Jason groaned, and Damian ran his tongue over it again, and again, climbing higher until he came across something foreign. It was rough, like cloth, and he tore it off angrily with his teeth, while Jay whined in surprise. 

Spitting out the abomination that had dared to cling to his beloved, Damian growled low. A broken green smile glared at Damian from a crumpled patch on the sheet. Green - means all the necessary synthetic hormones and substances have been successfully absorbed into the blood of omega, reliably blocking pregnancy. And Damien felt an instant hatred for smiley that was incomparable. Dick, on the edge of his vision, moved closer, reacting to his anger, but did nothing more. But Jason whined again: the sound was too low for omega, too demanding - not a soft "please," but a firm "immediately!" - but Damian was still struck by lightning. He bared his teeth once more at the damned band-aid and rose to his knees. 

Jason's skin felt like velvet under his hands, though Damian knew it wasn't. His fingers kept bumping into moles and scars until he finally squeezed his buttocks and spread them apart. Jason started, growled. He looked displeased, pressing his cheek to the pillow. But Damian was still in no hurry. Swallowing a mouthful of saliva, he tried to cut into his mind forever the beauty of Jason at this moment. Passionate curves, noisy breathing, the roundness of the shoulders and buttocks, glistening from the lubrication of the perineum…

Unable to resist, Damian leaned over and ran his tongue over the open, greedy eyes of the anus, and then over the source of all the blissful moisture. Jason jerked, hissing loudly through his teeth, and Damian, maddened by the taste and smell, lunged forward. The hiss turned into a scream and a moan, and Damien whimpered softly, shivering from the tight heat that engulfed his cock. Tim's voice came from somewhere off to the side, and Dick laughed approvingly. A hand rested on the back of Damian's neck, squeezing gently, soothing him. The other hand rested on the bottom of her back and pushed, provoking one small hesitant push. 

Jason exhaled contentedly as he leaned in for the meeting, and Damian choked on the pleasure. It was as if he had tasted the forbidden fruit, the knowledge of which filled him with insatiable greed. Trying to satisfy his need, Damian pushed again, pushing as deep as he could. And another, filling the bedroom a deep guttural moan. 

Each time, Damian's thrusts grew stronger, his hips jerked faster, and his moans grew more desperate until he gave up on instinct. With his forehead almost pressed against Jason's back, Damian was literally pounding into him, choking on groans, growls, and pitiful cries. Jason sobbed beneath him, shivered, and struggled to meet him, clawing at the sheet with his fingernails. Somewhere near them, Tim echoed them, and the soft growl of Dick covered a large warm wave of love. 

At one point, Jason fell silent as Tim pulled away from dick and wedged in, kissing him hungrily. And Damian whined at that. He lost his rhythm, already on a clean whim, pushing the rapidly swelling knot inside Jay until he felt that he could no longer pull it out. Dying to come, Damian pressed his hips into Jason, almost lay on top of him, and with a sob, clenched his teeth on the salty skin between his shoulder blades. Jay bucked, crying out — and in an instant the already narrow cunt clenched, tightly locking them in orgasm. 

Trembling and whimpering, Damian did not immediately notice that Dick was talking to him. And when he noticed, he still didn't understand a word over the low rumble in his ears. But the tone was gentle, soothing, and Damian even stopped shivering, relaxing. Two strong hands helped him slowly to his side. As if out of the fog came the thought that Jason preferred a different position after the coupling. But Damian's alpha knew better when to press the omega's full weight into the nest and when to lie quietly on its side, and Damian did not resist. Soon omega relaxed in his arms, breathing evenly and softly — and Damian smiled wearily but proudly, knowing now that he had done the right thing. 

A large hand wiped the sweat from his forehead and ran down his neck, and Damian sighed contentedly. And then he shuddered, feeling his lower abdomen tighten, spilling another portion of sperm into omega. First mini-orgasm. Damian grimaced, trying to remember how many of them would pass before his knot dropped enough to get out. The number was between eight and ten. But Damian wanted more, to prolong this blissful state, and he purred deep in his throat, closing his eyes. 

When he opened them again, he was still locked in with Jason, but he was more aware of himself than he had been before. He was awakened by an insistent poke on the cheek, and Damian had a hard time not biting someone. Instead, he bared his teeth expressively and slowly turned his head. Which, of course, did not have the desired effect on Tim. On the contrary, it amused him, judging by the way he smiled and shoved a bottle of water under Damian's nose. 

"Drink it, miracle," Tim said, slipping his hand under Damian's head and lifting it to prevent him from drowning. 

With a snort, Damian obeyed. And the water was so desirable that he curled his toes and sucked the whole bottle almost in one gulp. Dami didn't even notice how much he wanted to drink, which was quite surprising: he had been taught to control his desires since childhood, and now…

Remembering his desires, Damian stiffened and sat up abruptly on one elbow, to the annoyance of both Tim and Jason, who immediately growled in a low voice. Not as low and evil as he liked to do to confuse particularly brazen alfas, but still enough to make Damian's heart skip a beat at the thought of a challenge. 

"Dick?.." Damian called hoarsely, resisting the urge to snarl, and turned his head. Fortunately, he was very close, on the other side of Jason. Apparently, he had been dozing too and had just woken up to drink some water. 

"What is it, Dami?" 

"I -" Damian started to say, but his throat felt like it had collapsed and he whined softly. 

"He's worried about the queue," Tim said instead, picking up another bottle from the nightstand, this time for himself. And Damian nodded gratefully, both in words and inactions. No matter how strange their Quadra was, Tim always insisted that he would handle the water like a beta. 

"Ah," said Dick, with a knowing drawl, and then he closed his eyes, literally spreading out over the nest, "Stupid. Calm down, I still have three days to show you that I'm in charge." 

Three days. Damian collapsed back and shuddered, experiencing another mini-orgasm. Three whole days of heat, full of intoxicating smell, moans, and pleasure. 

Tim grinned at him and ran a hand down his dark thigh. 

"There's a very small chance that you'll die from too much sex." 

Damian snorted, and Dick couldn't help but laugh out loud. Alarmed, Jason growled again, but softly, sleepily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language, so please be free to tell me if I have a errors. I hope you enjoy this сhapter ;)


	3. Proestrus

The morning greeted Tim with stale air, a heavy smell of sex, and characteristic unpleasant sensations. Licking his lips, he rolled onto his back and grimaced when the sheet that clung to his stomach refused to follow him with a dry crackle. Gathering his thoughts together with a little, Tim sighed and sat up, opening his eyes. 

The room was dim. The sun barely shone through the tightly drawn curtains, but it was enough to avoid accidentally killing yourself in the dark. Tim smiled, remembering how afraid he was, despite Dick's assurances that Jason's love of building nests in small, dark rooms — in the closet or right in the bathroom-extended to estrus. Of course, after just being able to put in mind that Jason basically builds nests in such places after everything that happened. Fortunately, Dick was telling the truth now, so Tim raised himself on his elbows and looked around calmly. The first thing that caught my eye was Damian's absence. The second was the way Dick lay on Jason's back, wrapping all his limbs around him like some boneless sea creature. Judging by the way Dick's head was resting between Jason's shoulder blades, they had uncoupled long enough for him to fall into a comfortable sleeping position. So, Tim figured in his head, it was about noon, so we could start waking everyone up. But nothing explained where Damian was. 

Not daring to call out, Tim groped for his phone on the nightstand and turned it on. The phone immediately vibrated, filling Tim with missed calls and messages. At such times, Tim always had the feeling that he was working with complete idiots: his calendar clearly stated what he was doing this week, but no, all these people still found it necessary to disturb him. Well, bullies can suck a paw until Monday. The General heat was even more important than Red Robin, not like the problems of Wayne enterprise. Ignoring the electronic cries for help, Tim opened the messages. Squinting against the screen light, he quickly typed a message and froze, his finger hovering over the send button. Turning his head Tim looked at the bedside table with the phone, a little belatedly stating that Damian was gone with her. And sent a message. 

_I need your help._

The "Sent" status quickly changed to"Received". Almost as quickly, the door to the room opened, dropping a streak of bright light on the floor. 

“Tim?” 

Tim hissed in protest and Damian went inside, closing the damn door. The light faded, leaving Tim to blink the bright spots from his eyes. When Tim blinked, Damian was already close to the bed. He smelled of sweet coconut shampoo and something herbal. Something that was associated with Damian's native tart smell. Only a little bit more bitter because of the hormonal surge during estrus. 

“How can I help you?” Damian asked in a whisper and set the cup on the nightstand with a soft ceramic thud. Tim was eighty-seven percent sure that he had not only showered, but also had a snack, and was just drinking water. At least Tim couldn't detect the strong smell of coffee in the air, or the aroma of tea, or the subtle note of juice. But all this was a meaningless automatic analysis, and Tim needed something else. 

“Kiss me,” Tim said softly, holding out his hands to Damian. 

“Your teeth aren't clean!” he whispered, startled, and even a little recoiled. “Third day, by the way!” 

Tim snorted, rolling his eyes. Of course, unclean. He also had three cocks in his mouth, one cunt, at least one ass, and clearly a large number of fingers. And in general, a little dry, it would not hurt to drink something too. But what was there to be surprised at — the most common heat. He was rather surprised that he hadn't nearly rubbed his ass with two Alphas.

“You shouldn't have woken up early,” Tim finally whispered, reaching out more urgently for Damian. He grimaced, but leaned forward, letting Tim put his arm around his neck. 

The kiss was more short than long, but Tim had time to taste the sour taste of Damian's mouth and understand the horror on his own. 

“Open the curtains, please,” Tim muttered in Damian's ear, pressing his face to Damian's cheek. 

“Ew,” Damian said simply and honestly when Tim finally let him go. He lifted the cup impressively from the nightstand, draining it to the bottom in a few greedy gulps, set it down, and walked quickly to the window. 

Sunlight filled the room in an instant, and Tim grimaced again, trying to shield his eyes with his hand. There was a guttural moan from the side, a scuffle, and then a completely unhappy “Turn off the sun!” 

“Sorry Jay,” Tim blinked a couple more times and slowly lowered his hand. “But it's time to up.” 

Jason mumbled something, Tim was sure that some variation of “don't want”, and tried to turn away from the window. He jerked, yanking Dick off his back, and with another groan, put his head under the pillow. Which Dick obviously didn't like. He snorted sleepily, trying to hold the bed in his hands, growled when it didn't work, and collapsed heavily on his back. Immediately opening his eyes, Dick glanced around the room, and fixing his eyes on Tim, asked sleepily, with the most humble expression on his face: 

“Is it morning?” 

“It's been a long time. Wake up, Jason.” 

Dick sighed heavily, putting all his suffering for lack of sleep into the sound, and slapped Jason's bare ass with his hand. The silence of the room was immediately broken by Jay's guttural growl and Dick's laughter as he was hit in the face with a pillow. Somewhere off to the side, Damian growled softly, adding a burst of excited poignancy to the rattling mix of smells, and Tim smiled, understanding. He wished he had a camera on hand to capture dick and Jason at that moment. 

Dick, beaming with happiness, with his head thrown back. All woven from tight muscles and old scars. Broad shoulders, a narrow pelvis, a half-standing member with a protruding "sleeping" node at the base. Sample of beauty and health. Alpha. Leader. Who doesn't care about all the old traditions? A disgruntled Jason doesn't look like an omega at all. He is taller, broader in the shoulders, just as muscular, and the only reason he has no scars is because of the Lazarus Pit. And the expression on his face doesn't look like a doll's smile from a glossy magazine. And yet, he has the body of a prolific omega: almost no hair on the body, swollen from heat rounded chest, soft lower abdomen, steep hips. 

The alpha and the omega. Each is insanely beautiful in its own way. And the fact that this is his alpha, his omega — both smelling of heat, in dried semen and grease, with purple circles of bites — always awakens in Tim some ancient, deep, lower instincts. 

Jason growled again, this time in his direction, and Tim flinched. The sound is too low to be playful and quickly brought the brain from the penis back to the head. Which was a good thing, because Tim could already feel his own knot, which was small compared to Dick's, beginning to swell. 

“Did you think of putting two knots in me?!” Jay snarled, and Tim quickly clamped his mouth shut when Damian next to him squeaked in surprise, clearly not expecting an accusation. 

Because Tim suggested making an omega-alpha sandwich. He finally had the opportunity to realize this sexual fantasy and there was no better moment than heat. Jason, at least, was extremely pleased when Dick and Damian kissed over his shoulder, simultaneously fucking in one cunt. And Tim? Tim was doubly pleased and was even willing to suffer now for this pleasure. 

But Dick decided otherwise. 

“Then you'll figure out who's who,” he breathed, taking Jason by the shoulders. — Let's take a shower and eat some food. You want to eat, don't you, Little Wing?” 

“Dick, you've rubbed the hell out of me!” Jason protested but snorted, and when Dick continued to push him to the edge of the bed, he muttered. “Of course I want to... Find someone to ask...” 

“Forgive. Now let's go to the shower and get better. Dami can you help Jay up?” 

Dick's voice began to growl as if he was trying hard not to purr like an omega mother over a baby. Maybe it was just impatience, but Damian didn't say a word and almost jumped up to Jay, narrowly avoiding tripping over part of the nest of passion. He took Jason out of Dick's arms and let out a sharp breath as Jason's knees gave way and almost all of his considerable, a trembling weight fell on Damian with a groan. Tim started to help them, but when he saw that everything was all right, he stayed in bed. He could only sympathize with Jay — his own muscles were aching, as if from a great workout, and it wasn't his body that had been burning with sexual fever for three days. But Tim had to admit that the burning sensation in his muscles was pleasant. Good.

«Tim,» Dick called out to him, rummaging in the depths of the nest. “You'll change the bed?” 

"Of course, what do you take me for?" Maybe Tim should have been offended. He always changed the bed after the heat, carefully rebuilding the nest of clean things. “You didn't have to ask every time.” 

"My beloved Tim," which always helps me a lot. “Yes!” With a final yell, Dick pulled something long and black and not smelling of sex out of the rubble. — It’s- 

"Jason," Damian breathed in surprise. "It's father's cloak." 

“My nest,” Jason didn't hesitate to blush and show his teeth. But Damian just shook his head and snapped it up. 

"My love, standstill.” 

Dick clicked his tongue and threw the Batman cloak over Jay's shoulders. He said something else, but Tim wasn't listening. He was preoccupied with getting up and moving the bed. And the sooner, the greater the chance to get in the shower with the others. That's right, Damian said, "my love." His, Tim's, love. That Dick, that Jay, that Damian himself. His.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!  
> English is not my first language, so please be free to tell me if I have a errors. I hope you enjoy this сhapter ;) Love all you!


End file.
